Angels
by Jiggly Wess
Summary: Susie has finally decided how she feels...but is she too late?
1. The Accident

Title: Angels

Authors: Blaire and Jess…Blaire came up with the idea and started the fic…I just decided to finish it!

Dedication: to...Jess...coz she makes me laugh and is the best Hehe...

Ummm…and also too Manda or Elicia because they r funny...luv yaz! And Nat…. cant forget Nat! And to Blaire cos she started the fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own them as u no because I'm not as cool as the people who made blue heelers and all that so u no…. I can always try…but NAH…lol…. the song is by James blunt and is called you're beautiful…Aww u gotta love it! (It's the flying high version not the fg high version)

OK…this is going 2 be a SJ fic…and may have some AA in it too…not sure yet!

_**'My life is brilliant**_

_**My life is brilliant.**_

_**My love is pure.**_

_**I saw an angel.**_

_**Of that I'm sure.**_

_**She smiled at me on the subway.**_

_**She was with another man.**_

_**But I won't lose no sleep on that,**_

_**'Cause I've got a plan.'**_

As Susie readied herself for her usual morning jog she thought back to the last conversation she had with Jonesy…

"_Umm…I know we've been though a lot lately and I know you probably aren't going to forgive me real soon…but I just wanted to say that no matter what happens I love you Susie. I always have." With that he walked off leaving Susie to her own thoughts. She didn't even get a chance to tell him how she felt before he walked away. _

As Susie jogged along the side of the road she thought to herself what she was going to say when she saw Jonesy again. She knew the words she had wanted to say for ages…but whenever she got near Jonesy she could never get them out. She was just about to cross the road when a car came screaming around the corner, way above the speed limit and raced along the street. She noted the number plate in her head repeating it so that she wouldn't forget it. She would deal with it when she got to work later on. She was nearing the main street when she heard screeching tires and a loud crash. She raced around the corner to find two cars that were smashed up on the side of the road. One car had been wrapped around a pole, the other around a tree nearby. She sprinted over to the car closest to her, which was the car into the pole. She noticed it was the car that was speeding past her not long ago.

"Idiot!" She cried when she saw it.

She ran to the driver's side and tried to pull the door open. It was jammed shut so she did some quick thinking, took off her jacket and wrapped her arm in it then smashed the window. She leant in and she quickly checked the driver's pulse, feeling a faint one she tried talking to him to get him to wake up.

"Sir. Can you hear me?" she repeated this a few times then turned to find a bunch of people crowding around. She ran over to a lady that was standing in the group of people.

"Hi. Could you please run into the nearest shop and call an ambulance and the police?" Susie asked her then ran off in the direction of the other car as she got closer the car looked more and more familiar. As she got to the front of the car, or what was left of the front, she saw that it was in fact Jonesy's car.

She ran around to the driver side and quickly opened the door. When she saw Jonesy she cried out in shock. He had blood running down his face from a huge gash on his forehead. She leant over to check for a pulse, careful not to move him in case she hurt him any more.

"Jonesy?" She asked starting to tear up, "Jonesy, can you hear me?" she asked and felt for a pulse. "It's Susie. Jonesy? Please say something"

"SUSE?" she heard someone call but remained concentrated on Jonesy. "Oh god" Alex said as he walked up next to Susie. "Jonesy mate?"

"He's unconscious Alex" Susie said sadly. "He's got a slight pulse"

"What happened?" Amy asked as she walked over.

"I don't know. I was jogging when that guy sped past me, I heard a crash and when I came around her I saw…this." She started hyperventilating. "I didn't know what to do…I asked the lady to call the ambulance and you guys…then I saw Jonesy and…" Susie answered fast and muddled.

"Ok. It's all right Susie. He'll be alright" Alex tried to comfort her as he pulled her away from Jonesy's mangled body. "Mate, what were you doing?" Alex asked Jonesy who seemed to still be unconscious.

"Is that a tear I see Lex?" came a reply they hadn't expected.

"Jonesy?" Susie asked and helped him lift his head from the steering wheel.

"A tear? In my eye, over you mate? Never" Alex laughed light heartedly. "What happened mate?" Alex asked. Jonesy didn't reply, his eyes had closed again and he was unconscious.

"Oh god!" Susie cried. "What do we do?"

"It's okay Suse, calm down…he'll be okay. Go find out what's taking the ambulance so long!" Alex ordered her.

She just stood and started at Jonesy, her face going whiter and whiter.

"Susie!" Alex shouted. She didn't move. She couldn't move. "Susie?" Alex started to get worried. "Susie answer me!"

Everything started to spin and Susie stumbled backwards. She couldn't bear seeing Jonesy like this, there was blood everywhere and Jonesy wasn't moving. She started hyperventilating and that was when Amy walked up and put her arm around Susie and led her away from the scene.

**_You're beautiful. You're beautiful._**

**_You're beautiful, it's true._**

**_I saw your face in a crowded place,_**

**_And I don't know what to do,_**

**_'Cause I'll never be with you._**

Susie sat in the hospital waiting room. Her whole body was shaking and she couldn't make it stop. It had been several hours since the accident and she had still heard nothing from the doctors. She constantly had tears running down her face and her eyes were red from crying. Alex was sitting beside her, trying to keep her calm while Jonesy was in the operating room. He had massive internal bleeding from where the steering wheel had hit him on impact, he had a broken collarbone and several fractures to other parts of his body and he was covered in cuts and grazes from the broken glass.

"What's taking so long?' Susie asked. "Why hasn't he come out yet?"

"It's okay Susie…there were a lot of injuries, these things take time to fix. The paramedic told me he was bleeding internally…" Alex stopped before he started crying. "The doctors are doing everything they can Susie. He's going to be fine. Everything is going to be alright."

"How can you say that?" Susie snapped. "How can you say everything is going to be alright when Jonesy is lying in here, probably dying and the man who caused all this mess is perfectly fine, there's not a scratch on him." She screamed.

"Susie calm down!" Alex tried to get her to sit down.

"No. I'm sick of being told what to do. How am I supposed to calm down when the man I love has been seriously injured? He could die Alex and there's nothing I can do to stop that. The one who did this to him is going to pay! I'm not going to rest until he goes down. He was speeding Alex…he caused this mess…and he's still alive. It should be him in there, not Jonesy!" She broke down into tears and collapsed into Alex's arms.

"Shhh." He held her close and stroked her hair. "He'll pull through. You'll see…he has too…because he knows he has you waiting out here for him." Alex smiled at her and wiped her tears away.

"He told me he loved me Jonesy…I didn't even get a chance to tell him how I really feel…"

"You will get the chance…because he is going to wake up. He's going to be back to his usual boisterous self." Alex told her. "You'll see." He sighed and they sat in the chairs once again. All they could do was wait.

Soon after that the doors to the operating theatre opened and Jonesy was wheeled out.

"Get him to the ICU, he needs to be monitored to make sure nothing else happens."

"Jonesy?" Susie stood and walked up to the bed.

"I'm sorry Mam…you're going to have to get out of the way." One of the nurses pushed Susie away as they wheeled Jonesy past.

**_Yes, she caught my eye,_**

**_As I walked on by._**

**_She could see from my face that I was,_**

**_Flying high,_**

**_And I don't think that I'll see her again,_**

**_But we shared a moment that will last till the end._**

Susie stood outside the room, staring at Jonesy through the glass. He was covered with tubes and bandages, and he had scratches all over his body. Susie looked at all the machines he was connected too, the ones that were keeping him alive.

"Why did this have to happen to you? You didn't deserve this." She sighed and placed her hand on the glass.

"You can go in you know." Alex told her.

"I…I don't know if I want too." She replied. "He doesn't even look like Jonesy anymore. I can hardly see him through all the wires and tubes. I can't stand seeing him like this Alex…I just cant."

"He needs you Suse. He needs to know you're here for him."

"What do you want me to do, talk to him?"

"Well I don't see why not? You never know…it could help."

"Alex he's in a coma…I don't think he's going to notice whether I'm sitting next to him or not."

"Come on Suse, you of all people should know that coma patients are more likely to respond if they have someone who loves them around." Alex told her. "Go in there…talk to him. See what happens."

"I can't do it Alex…it's just too hard…" She started crying again.

"You can do it Susie. I know you can. If you think it's so easy why don't you do it?"

"Because I'm not exactly the love of his life am I?" Alex laughed. "Besides…I'm sure he'd rather your face be the first thing he sees when he wakes up…not mine."

"I…I don't know." She was hesitant. She looked back at him, and then looked at Alex. "Are you sure it works?"

"Well I don't know. But it couldn't hurt to try. At least sit with him, hold his hand…even if you don't want to talk to him. Maybe if he could feel you, he'd want to come back sooner." Alex suggested.

"What would I say?"

"Tell him what you were going to tell him before the accident. Tell him what I know you've been dying to tell him for a long time now." Alex said. "You can do it Suse…let him know how much he's needed here…with you…and the rest of us…"

"Okay…" Susie slowly walked towards the door. She took a deep breath then pushed it open and walked inside.

**_You're beautiful. You're beautiful._**

**_You're beautiful it's true_**

**_I saw your face in a crowded place,_**

**_And I don't know what to do,_**

**_'Cause Ill never be with you._**


	2. Talking

Title: Angels

Authors: Blaire and Jess (Blaire came up with the idea and started the fic…I just decided to finish it!)

Dedication: To Julie Synclaire…rest in peace my little princess. You'll always be loved by many!

Disclaimer: I don't own them as u no because I'm not as cool as the people who made blue heelers and all that so u no…. I can always try…but NAH…lol…. the song is by James blunt and is called you're beautiful…Aww u gotta love it! (It's the flying high version not the fg high version)

Susie sat in the hospital waiting room. Her whole body was shaking and she couldn't make it stop. It had been several hours since the accident and she had still heard nothing from the doctors. She constantly had tears running down her face and her eyes were red from crying. Alex was sitting beside her, trying to keep her calm while Jonesy was in the operating room. He had massive internal bleeding from where the steering wheel

had hit him on impact, he had a broken collarbone and several fractures to other parts of his body and he was covered in cuts and grazes from the broken glass.

"What's taking so long?' Susie asked. "Why hasn't he come out yet?"

"It's okay Susie…there were a lot of injuries, these things take time to fix. The paramedic told me he was bleeding internally…" Alex stopped before he started crying. "The doctors are doing everything they can Susie. He's going to be fine. Everything is going to be alright."

"How can you say that?" Susie snapped. "How can you say everything is going to be alright when Jonesy is lying in here, probably dying and the man who caused all this mess is perfectly fine, there's not a scratch on him." She screamed.

"Susie calm down!" Alex tried to get her to sit down.

"No. I'm sick of being told what to do. How am I supposed to calm down when the man I love has been seriously injured? He could die Alex and there's nothing I can do to stop that. The one who did this to him is going to pay! I'm not going to rest until he goes down. He was speeding Alex…he caused this mess…and he's still alive. It should be him in there, not Jonesy!" She broke down into tears and collapsed into Alex's arms.

"Shhh." He held her close and stroked her hair. "He'll pull through. You'll see…he has too…because he knows he has you waiting out here for him." Alex smiled at her and wiped her tears away.

"He told me he loved me Jonesy…I didn't even get a chance to tell him how I really feel…"

"You will get the chance…because he is going to wake up. He's going to be back to his usual boisterous self." Alex told her. "You'll see." He sighed and they sat in the chairs once again. All they could do was wait.

Soon after that the doors to the operating theatre opened and Jonesy was wheeled out.

"Get him to the ICU, he needs to be monitored to make sure nothing else happens."

"Jonesy?" Susie stood and walked up to the bed.

"I'm sorry Mam…you're going to have to get out of the way." One of the nurses pushed Susie away as they wheeled Jonesy past.

**Yes, she caught my eye,**

**As I walked on by.**

**She could see from my face that I was,**

**Flying high,**

**And I don't think that I'll see her again,**

**But we shared a moment that will last till the end.**

Susie stood outside the room, staring at Jonesy through the glass. He was covered with tubes and bandages, and he had scratches all over his body. Susie looked at all the machines he was connected too, the ones that were keeping him alive.

"Why did this have to happen to you? You didn't deserve this." She sighed and placed her hand on the glass.

"You can go in you know." Alex told her.

"I…I don't know if I want too." She replied. "He doesn't even look like Jonesy anymore. I can hardly see him through all the wires and tubes. I can't stand seeing him like this Alex…I just cant."

"He needs you Suse. He needs to know you're here for him."

"What do you want me to do, talk to him?"

"Well I don't see why not? You never know…it could help."

"Alex he's in a coma…I don't think he's going to notice whether I'm sitting next to him or not."

"Come on Suse, you of all people should know that coma patients are more likely to respond if they have someone who loves them around." Alex told her. "Go in there…talk to him. See what happens."

"I can't do it Alex…it's just too hard…" She started crying again.

"You can do it Susie. I know you can. If you think it's so easy why don't you do it?"

"Because I'm not exactly the love of his life am I?" Alex laughed. "Besides…I'm sure he'd rather your face be the first thing he sees when he wakes up…not mine."

"I…I don't know." She was hesitant. She looked back at him, and then looked at Alex. "Are you sure it works?"

"Well I don't know. But it couldn't hurt to try. At least sit with him, hold his hand…even if you don't want to talk to him. Maybe if he could feel you, he'd want to come back sooner." Alex suggested.

"What would I say?"

"Tell him what you were going to tell him before the accident. Tell him what I know you've been dying to tell him for a long time now." Alex said. "You can do it Suse…let him know how much he's needed here…with you…and the rest of us…"

"Okay…" Susie slowly walked towards the door. She took a deep breath then pushed it open and walked inside.

**You're beautiful. You're beautiful.**

**You're beautiful it's true**

**I saw your face in a crowded place,**

**And I don't know what to do,**

**'Cause Ill never be with you.**

Susie sat silently next to Jonesy's bed and took hold of his hand, careful not to move it too much.

"What has he done to you?" Susie said quietly looking at all the tubes and monitors hooked up to him. "He made a mess of you. Don't worry; we'll get him for it. I promise."

As Susie sat and talked to Jonesy, Alex stood at the window and watched his best mate lying in a hospital bed hooked up to a bunch of different machines.

He thought about everything that had happened in the past. What Jonesy had done for him since they were kids and then he goes and sleeps with the girl that he loves.

Alex then realized that he had never seen Jonesy almost defeated until now. Deciding to leave Susie to talk to Jonesy Alex walked out of the hospital slowly, not taking his mind off the machines or Jonesy.

After Susie realized that Alex had left her to sit with Jonesy by herself she decided that she was getting tiered and got into Jonesy's hospital bed carefully, planting a soft kiss on his cheek before falling to sleep next to the man she loves.

**You're beautiful. You're beautiful.**

**You're beautiful, it's true.**

**There must be an angel, with a smile on her face,**

**When she thought that I should be with you.**

**But it's time to face the truth**

**i will never be with you.**

In the middle of the night while the nurse was doing her checks, she walked into Jonesy's room only to walk straight back out again after seeing Susie and Jonesy sleeping closely together under the covers.

She smiled to herself and walked down the hall to the next room to continue her checks.

"Susie" Alex shook her gently. "Suse?" He shook her again when she didn't wake. "Susie wake up!"

"Huh?' Susie yawned and opened her eyes. When she realized where she was she sat up carefully. "I must have fallen asleep."

"Yeah. Boss says he needs you at work."

"But I…"

"Yeah I told him. He says you're needed at work."

"I can't just leave him…what if he wakes up and nobody is here?"  
"He'll be fine Susie. The nurses will call as soon as anything changes."

"But I don't want to leave him."

"Susie he'll be fine. Come on. Let's go."

"Alright." Susie reluctantly left Jonesy alone in the room.

Susie returned that night, and every night after that for the next week. Still there was no change in Jonesy's condition. She talked to him every night about what was happening at work and about how much she loved and missed him. Still Jonesy did not wake. Susie sighed and placed her head on his chest where she once again fell asleep.

The same nurse that was on duty every night placed a blanket over Susie and smiled as she watched the couple sleeping together.

**I sit and wait  
Does an angel contemplate my fate  
And do they know  
The places where we go  
When we're gray and old  
'cos I have been told  
That salvation lets their wings unfold  
So when I'm lying in my bed  
Thoughts running through my head  
And I feel the love is dead  
I'm loving angels instead**

* * *

_Jonesy was standing at the end of a long corridor. There was a bright white light shining at him so he shielded his eyes. He could hear faint voices calling to him from a distance. Slowly he walked towards the light. Suddenly the light disappeared and he saw Susie standing in front of him. He walked towards her, feeling his body grow heavier with every step he took. _

"_Come to me Jonesy!" Susie beckoned, holding her hands out. Jonesy struggled and struggled and eventually reached out and grabbed Susie's hands. She pulled him into a hug and they stared into each other's eyes. _

"_I love you Jonesy…please wake up."_

_Jonesy tried to respond but he couldn't speak. His throat was blocked by something hard. _

"_Wake up Jonesy…please don't leave me. I love you, I need you. Please wake up. Wake up." Susie's voice started fading away and then the bright lights came back again. _

* * *

Susie sat beside the bed watching as Jonesy tossed and turned. He looked as though he was having a nightmare.

"What's going on?" Susie asked when the doctor came to check on Jonesy.

"Nothing to worry about. Sometimes our coma patients do this…it's a reaction to the drugs…I'll just give him some sedative and he should go back to normal." The doctor explained. Susie watched as the doctor injected Jonesy with sedatives and then the doctor walked up to Susie.

"You know they say that people in comas can recognize the voices of the people they love." She said.

"What?"

"If you talk to him…maybe he'll respond."

"Are you serious?"

"Well it's not been proven scientifically or anything…but sometimes it helps…you should give it a try."

"I will…. thanks." The doctor left the room. Susie picked up Jonesy's hand and kissed it softly. Then she started talking to him.

"Hey…it's me…Susie." She said. "I feel kind of stupid…it's like I'm talking to myself…but the doctor said that if I talk…maybe you might wake up. And that's what I really want…for you to wake up." She moved herself up onto the bed and cuddled up to him. "You know…I feel really bad about what happened the other day. You were right…I am afraid of my feelings…I'm afraid of getting hurt again. I loved Brad; I trusted him…and he broke my heart. I know that you are nothing like him…but I was still afraid that if I learned to trust you…and if I told you how I really felt…that I would get my heart broken again. Because I could never be able to deal with it if that happened. Then I went and screwed you around by sleeping with Ben…and Alex. But that was a mistake. I know that now…it's you…you're the one that I love. You're the only one I want to be with. I'm sorry that I hurt you…and I promise that no matter what…I will always love you." She gripped his hand tighter. "I'm sorry about everything. If I could go back and change what happened I would, but I cant. So you need to forget about those bad things and think of all the good times we had together. Remember that time when we were alone in the station and you did a strip for me…the look on Mark's face when he walked in and you had nothing but your boxers on, and you were dancing on the desk." Susie laughed, tears pouring down her face as she told him the story. "I couldn't look at you or Mark for the rest of the day without laughing." She sighed. "I wish we could go back to those days…we were really happy. Like the day when you proposed to me in the patrol car…I couldn't stop smiling. That was one of the happiest days of my life…" Susie kissed Jonesy's hand again. "You know…as soon as you wake up the first thing I am going to do is propose to you." Susie smiled. "And then we'll get married, and have lots of kids. I want to have a girl first…and we'll call her Dylan…just like your brother." Susie started crying. "Please wake up Jonesy. I need you…I love you so much…and I just want to be able to tell you that. I want you to be able to hear me say it…and I want you to say you love me too."

"Excuse me…sorry for interrupting." The nurse walked in, making Susie jump a little.

"Oh…sorry." Susie sat up.

"I've just got to check on him."

"Okay." Susie slowly climbed off the bed.

"I heard what you said to him…I'm sure he did too."

"Do you think?"

"Yeah. You really love him don't you?"

Susie nodded.

"I bet he loves you too."

"I hope so…I said something to him I really didn't mean…if he doesn't wake up…I'll never get to tell him how I really feel." Susie started crying.

"I'm sure he knew already…look why don't you go get a coffee or something. I've got to change his blankets and his bandages over…so I might be a while."

"Oh…okay." Susie replied.

"They're serving lunch in the cafeteria downstairs. You should eat something."

"I'm fine really…I'm not hungry"

"You should eat something. Don't worry I'll come and find you if anything changes. Just go and eat." She said with a laugh.

"Okay." Susie reluctantly left the room and headed downstairs to the cafeteria.

The nurse carefully took the blanket off Jonesy and started attending to his wounds. She was just putting the last bandage back on when suddenly the machines started beeping. She looked up at Jonesy's face…and she could see his eyes were moving, and his hands were twitching.

"Oh!" She cried and she called the doctor in.

* * *

_Jonesy was standing at the end of a long corridor again. He was having the same dream he had before. There was a bright white light shining at him so he shielded his eyes. He could hear faint voices calling to him from a distance. Slowly he walked towards the light. Suddenly the light disappeared and he saw Susie standing in front of him. He walked towards her, feeling his body grow heavier with every step he took. _

"_Come to me Jonesy!" Susie beckoned, holding her hands out. Jonesy struggled and struggled and eventually reached out and grabbed Susie's hands. She pulled him into a hug and they stared into each other's eyes. _

"_I love you Jonesy…please wake up."_

_Jonesy tried to respond but he couldn't speak. His throat was blocked by something hard. _

"_Wake up Jonesy…please don't leave me. I love you, I need you. Please wake up. Wake up." _

_Jonesy held onto Susie as tight as he could…then a bright light surrounded them and the voices faded away. _

* * *

**And through it all she offers me protection  
A lot of love and affection  
Whether I'm right or wrong  
And down the waterfall  
Wherever it may take me  
I know that life won't break me  
When I come to call she won't forsake me  
I'm loving angels instead**

Jonesy opened his eyes slowly and looked around. He blinked a few times to get used to the lights. The room was bright white and the fluros above his head were shining in his eyes. He tried to breathe but all he could do was cough. The hard feeling was still in his throat.

"Hold on a second there Jonesy…I'll just get that tube out for you so you can breathe." Jonesy looked up and saw a female doctor pulling the tube out of his throat.

"There you go. Much better. Glad to see you're awake. I bet your friends will be happy to see you."

"I…" Jonesy started. "S…" He tried to speak.

"It's alright. You may feel a little discomfort from where the tube has been. You may not be able to talk for a while." The doctor explained.

"Su…Susie." He whispered.

"Excuse me?" The doctor looked at him.

"Susie." He whispered again.

"It's okay…I'll go and get her." The nurse said. She rushed out of the room and was waiting for the elevator. When the doors opened Susie was standing in front of her.

"Oooh. Sorry." The nurse apologized.

"No that's okay…"

"I was just coming to find you."

"Why? What's happened?"

"Good news actually. He's awake…and he's asking for you!" She beamed. Susie almost dropped the coffee she was holding.

"Really?" She couldn't think of what to say.

"Yes. The doctors are just checking him over at the moment. Then they'll move him to the recovery ward. I'll take you down there if you want."

"Oh…thanks." Susie replied, still really shocked from the news.

"What's the matter? I thought you would have been really happy to know he's awake."

"I am…it's just…I really don't know what to say to him. Last time we spoke he was really angry and upset with me."

"It's alright. He'll understand…just go and talk to him." The nurse led her through to where Jonesy was now in the recovery ward. "There he is…go in and say hello."

"Uh…okay." Susie handed the coffee to the nurse and slowly walked into the room. Jonesy looked up and when he saw Susie he almost started crying.

"Oh Jonesy!" Susie cried and she rushed over. "I am so sorry…"

"I…I…" Jonesy started, still having trouble talking. "I love you." He whispered.

Susie burst into tears.

"I love you too. I've been waiting for ages to tell you that…I am so glad you're awake…and I'm really sorry about what happened the other day."

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that…"

"Shh…it's alright. All that matters now is you're safe…and you're alive." She smiled. She bent down and kissed his lips softly.

"What happened?" Jonesy asked.

"I…I don't know exactly. It all happened so fast…I as jogging and the car sped past…then I heard a smash and…oh I'm so glad you're alive…I was so worried about you." She sat down and grabbed his hand. "I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you."

"You're not going too." Jonesy replied. "I'm going to be here for you for the rest of your life. Whether you like it or not." He smiled.

"I love you." Susie said.

When I'm feeling weak  
And my pain walks down a one way street  
I look above  
And I know I'll always be blessed with love  
And as the feeling grows  
She breathes flesh to my bones  
And when love is dead  
I'm loving angels instead

And through it all she offers me protection  
A lot of love and affection  
Whether I'm right or wrong  
And down the waterfall  
Wherever it may take me  
I know that life won't break me  
When I come to call she won't forsake me  
I'm loving angels instead

And through it all she offers me protection  
A lot of love and affection  
Whether I'm right or wrong  
And down the waterfall  
Wherever it may take me  
I know that life won't break me  
When I come to call she won't forsake me  
I'm loving angels instead

Well okay so it didn't work out how I planned it…but I decided to make this a happy fic…I'm going to write another fic…and that will be the sad one…Hehe…this is for you BB…and for my princess Julie!

Jess


End file.
